Smiley Faced Band Aids
by Choco-Pocky-Usa-chan
Summary: Arthur is sick of being picked on at school. If only he wasn't cursed with these stupid eyebrows. Then it hits him. He just has to get rid of them. Unless of course a certain American happens to appear and become his hero. Children!USUK Now a Two-Shot...?
1. Smiley Faced Band Aids

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA... unfortunately. **

**Note:**_ Okay. So I think this is probably better than the other story I wrote although probably not as humorous... But I spent more time on this. Again this is just me, and there will be lots of errors. Although I'm working on that. So Enjoy the best you can. I probably placed too many commas... or not enough. Oh and again if how the story is set up bugs you. I'm sorry! o_

**Pairings:** Children!USUK

**Rating:** K for Kiddio's!

**Genre: **Fluff?

**Warning: **Um... Nothing if you're okay with homosexuality which you probably are if you're reading this. OH WAIT! Smiley Face Band Aids.

**Smiley Faced Band Aids**

**By: Me**

* * *

><p>Stupid eyebrow, a small bushy browed six year old thought to himself bitterly. This is Arthur Kirkland. "Why are they so big?" He muttered sniffling openly. Why did the other kids always tease him? So he believed in faeries, had humungous eyebrows, and liked to embroider things so what? Today at recess, he had decided, he had enough and punched that stupid head frog in the gut, and then he had made a run for it.<p>

Now he sat under an ancient Oak tree located at the edge of the playground whimpering to himself pathetically with a few tears running down his chubby six year old cheeks.

He was sick of being picked on. His brothers taunted him at home, and the kids at school made fun of him here. Honestly, where was he safe from the frustrating jeers? He tugged at his short blonde locks in anger. "I just have to get rid of them," He spoke quietly to himself. He dug around his pockets for a few moments and pulled out the smiley face band aids his mother had packed him just in case his brothers 'accidentally' hurt him again. He could tear them off, just like those women on TV did with their leg hair.

The TV said it would be painless even! He thought excitedly. A small smile emerged on his face as he smartly placed the band aids over his enormous eyebrows.

He rubbed at the band aids for a few minutes. When was he supposed to take them off? He pondered as he slid down so that he could lean against the trunk of the Oak. He wondered if recess was almost over and if the teachers would look for him. He hoped the frog was crying a storm up. He was positive that after he got rid of his 'monstrous caterpillar brows' as most of his year called them that they would love him.

Arthur would be the most popular kid ever. They'd all look up in admiration, and he wouldn't have to play alone with flying mint bunny. The other children would invite him to play tag and rescue the princess and hide and seek. Arthur couldn't wait, and he smiled quietly to himself and rested his eyes as a pleasant flush began to settle on his cheeks.

"Hey what are ya doin'?" A loud, irritating American voice broke the calming silence that had been surrounding Arthur. "Hey you, with the band aids on his face! I'm talking to you!" The voice persisted and Arthur jolted in shock his eyes fluttering open immediately. He was greeted by a pair of Ocean blue eyes and a wide cat-like grin. He screamed.

"Why are you so bloody close?" He squealed as he tried to back away, only succeeding in hitting his head on the tree.

"Hey calm down, buddy," the American said in a surprised tone. Arthur glared up at the offending American and his stupid sunshine colored hair and his stupid, cute cowlick. I mean not cute, not cute! Arthur screamed at himself mentally.

"Hey band aid face, you're the kid who punched Frenchie," He spoke excitedly an eager look in his eyes. "I'm Alfred F. Jones by the way, but you can call me Alfie," Alfred winked at him as he plopped down next to the freaking out Brit. Arthur glowered for a moment longer not knowing if he should introduce himself, as manners suggested, or if he should find another tree to hide around.

In the end, manners won out. "I'm Arthur Kirkland," He replied begrudgingly and nervously.

"Cool Artie, you're British! Oh and hey what's with the band aids?" Alfred chattered like a chipmunk on steroids as he began poking the smiley band aids on Arthur's forehead. "You know I got some really cool Superman band aids. If you wanted to start a band aid trend you should've used these!" He continued babbling as he pulled out his own box of Superman band aids.

"My mom says I'm accident causing or prone or something with an awesome name," Alfred grinned as he pulled out a band aid of his own. Arthur finally spluttered back to life going an indignant shade of red.

"T-They're not a fashion statement; I'm using them to rid myself of-" Arthur trailed off. This boy, Alfred, was talking to him freely and happily even. If he told him about his eyebrows would he run off or tease him? Arthur wouldn't risk that.

"Get rid of what?" Alfred questioned him seriously as he took up Arthur's personal space. Arthur noticed that he was most definitely taller than him by a good inch, this annoyed him.

"Which class are you from a-anyway?" Arthur asked angrily as he pushed against Alfred to try and force him back a few steps.

He, of course, failed miserably. "Oh I'm new! I start tomorrow," Alfred explained as he proceeded to inch his fingers towards the smiley face band aids covering the blushing, upset Brit's eyebrows.

"Knock it off, git!" Arthur hissed as he did his best to keep his face away from Alfred.

"What's a git?" Alfred asked cheerfully as he finally tore off one of the smiley face band aids.

Arthur screeched in pain. "Ow, you-you jerk face!" Arthur cried angrily as he rubbed at the place where the band aid had been. He was sad to learn that the band aid had done nothing but leave a large red mark around his eyebrow. Tears welled up in his eyes; it had hurt a lot.

Alfred frowned. "Come on now, we have to get the other band aid off," He said much like a mother would. Arthur shook his head furiously, dead set on never feeling that pain again. Alfred sighed as he ignored the furiously shaking Brit's protests and yanked off the other band aid anyway.

Arthur yelped and clung to Alfred. "W-Why would you do that? That hurts!" Arthur yelled at him. Alfred inspected him carefully and Arthur frowned. "Are you going to laugh?" Arthur asked warily turning his head the other way as he braced himself for the inevitable.

"Why would I laugh? I'm just glad I know what you look like now," Alfred smiled cheerily at him as he rubbed at Arthur's eyebrows.

Arthur gaped openly in return. "Aren't you going to laugh at my stupid eyebrows? What's wrong with you?" He pestered moodily. Alfred laughed loudly, which caused Arthur to frown knowing he would.

"You're silly. Your eyebrows make you look much better than those band aids. They suit you nicely," Alfred nodded in agreement to his own statement.

Arthur's green eyes widened in shock, and he looked hopefully at Alfred. "You're not fibbing are you?"

"I don't know what fibbing is, but I'm not lying to you if that helps," He replied as he once again pulled out his Superman band aids. Arthur watched him as he placed the band aid on Arthur's own cheek.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"Well I hurt you, so I'm sorry because I'm the hero," He retorted loudly as he proudly jerked his thumb to point at himself.

"Hero?" Arthur dared to ask.

"Mmhm, and I saved you so you need to give your hero something," He let out a loud barking laugh, his hero laugh apparently. Arthur stared at the self-proclaimed hero, unsure of himself. In all of the story books he had read the hero got a kiss for saving someone. But Arthur was a boy, and Alfred was a boy. Arthur, making a hasty decision, pecked him sweetly on the cheek and muttered a quick thank you.

Alfred turned a nice shade of crimson and held his cheek where Arthur had kissed him.

Alfred broke into a fond smile and declared, "We'll be best friends, and I'll be your personal hero from this day forward, okay?"

Arthur shyly returned the smile. It didn't seem so bad now that he had his own personal hero and friend.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Read Review~ Love it? Hate it? Give me advice, too. I'm pretty much an extremely noobish writer. With lots of grammar mistakes... Reviews make me bubbly inside! XD And embarrassed... I hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	2. A Sequel of Sorts

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA... unfortunately.**

**Note:**_ This is sort of a request by **MataHari-Chan**. I'm sorry it's probably not how you wanted it, but I kept thinking on it. A special thanks to **Skadiyoko** for giving me some grammatical teachings! :D Seriously though I knew I wanted them to end back up on the tree, but I had so much trouble figuring out how. I was thinking about switching the positions, but I couldn't do it at the time. (Dang it now that I've published this I should've made Alfred's parents get a divorce or something XD) Doesn't matter cause Arthur's a moody girl anyway! . I also thought about having one of them come suddenly come out of the closet or something but it was too angsty for my liking. So I went with this. But I'm unsure because it seems rushed to me... I TRIED MY HARDEST. It's full of crack in my honest opinion and yeah I'm just a corn dog god damn it! **Please give me grammatical advice! I really want to become a better writer!**_

**Pairings:** USUK

**Rating:** K+ or probably T for all the swearing... .

**Genre: **Fluffy Fluff Flufferness. I just got diabetes! XD

**Warning: **Numerous Comma errors, More band aids, pudding, and kissing.

**Of Pudding Cups, Tinkerbell, and Stolen Kisses**

**(A Sequel of sorts to Smiley Faced Band aids)**

**By: The wonderful ME of course!**

* * *

><p>My life is over. It's just over, thought a certain emotionally unstable college student. Arthur sighed to himself as he lazily swung his legs back and forth over the tree branch that he had hoisted himself up onto. He wiped slowly at the dried tear tracks decorating his cheek.<p>

"I'm a bloody idiot," He mumbled to himself and ruffled his already messy hair. Arthur was pissed, miserable, and confused. It was just like that pervert of a frog to mess with him, but this time he had went way too far.

"My bloody fucking first kiss," Arthur murmured to himself. How could he just take it in the middle of the college cafeteria? And just so randomly at that? Arthur thought vengefully. He was even angrier at the fact that it was stolen by a pervert that he couldn't stand and miserable about that very same fact. Arthur sighed angrily again as he turned a ferocious cherry red and tried to shake his head clear. But he had liked it. He hadn't liked the frog, oh God no, but he had enjoyed the contact. Francis was a horrible bloke to lose his kiss to.

That was why he had high-tailed it out of there the second the frog had let go of him. He knew he probably should've lost his first kiss earlier, but Arthur wasn't good with relationships and, like many a preteen girl, was hoping to lose it to that special someone. Arthur, still moping, observed his surroundings unhappily and carelessly and almost fell out of the tree as he let loose a gasp. It was the elementary school, and he, himself, was in that stupid Oak tree from all those years ago. And just like the last time he let his eyes flutter shut and dared himself to even just try thinking about a certain annoying blue-eyed American best friend of his.

"Artie!"

Great, now he was freaking hallucinating or was it a fairy again? He hoped it was a fairy. But a fairy wouldn't have called him Artie… only one person called him that. Oh not good.

"Crap," Arthur swore under his breath his forest green eyes flying open immediately. Arthur didn't want to deal with anyone right now and especially not him. How would he explain himself? Had Alfred heard already? He thought listlessly.

"Arthur Kirkland, you better get your damsel-in-distress ass over here!" Alfred screamed from a short distance away running wildly around the trees, obviously having not spotted him yet.

Arthur couldn't resist scolding him; it was instinct really. "Alfred! There are children at this school!" Arthur paused for a moment or two. "And I'm not some bloody damsel or whatever you're going on about," He added half-heartedly still to worn down from earlier events to put his heart in it.

Bright blue eyes glinted mischievously having finally caught sight of his AWOL Brit. "This scene looks familiar," Alfred chuckled nostalgically. Arthur turned a light pink at the memory of their first childhood encounter.

"Knock it off you, git," Arthur yelled down at Alfred who now stood at the base of the oak tree clutching a plastic bag in his left hand. Arthur would admit to a slight curiosity towards the bag, but he wasn't leaving this tree anytime soon. That is if he could get out of the tree alive; He hadn't particularly thought about getting down until this moment.

Alfred laughed his obnoxious well-known hero laugh as he began to scale up the tree and towards Arthur causing the unsuspecting Brit to lose his balance and nearly fall out of the tree but catching himself by clinging to a nearby branch. "Hey be careful there, Kirk," Alfred warned teasingly as he reached Arthur's branch which happened to be situated pretty high in the old Oak. Arthur snorted uncaringly. "Besides Artie," Alfred settled himself close to the angrily huffing Brit. "I brought pudding to make ya feel better."

Arthur's eyes lightened considerably and his mouth watered as he peered at the bag longingly. Damn, Jones knew how to play him like a violin. "Ummm…." Arthur wiped his mouth. Why had he missed lunch? Oh why? Why was pudding his weak spot?

"It's not that gross blood pudding or whatever, but it's really scrumdiddlyumpcious!" Alfred exclaimed happily as he nuzzled Arthur's face, causing said victim of nuzzling to back up and burn red.

"Piss off," Arthur mumbled grumpily as he continued his staring contest with the bag holding the pudding all the while trying to avoid Alfred's looks.

"Artie, that's not how you get somebody to selflessly give you some pudding," Alfred said tauntingly as he pulled out several cups of pudding.

Arthur's stomach growled loudly at him. 'Lunch! Food!' His stomach screamed murder at him. Arthur anxiously shifted towards Alfred and blushed quickly returning his gaze to the pudding in Alfred's hands.

"Please."

"Good!" Alfred cheered as he tugged Arthur over to his side and handed him a spoon and several cups of vanilla pudding. They sank into a comfortable silence only to be broken occasionally by the slurping noises Alfred omitted.

Arthur chose this quiet moment to finally break the silence. "So…." He trailed off quietly.

"I punched him in the face."

Arthur turned sharply to face the American whose cheeks were tinted a rosy pink and who was scratching them nervously, a habit since childhood.

"Pardon?"

"I punched Francis in the face. Oh, and we say what in America not 'pardon,'" Alfred lowered his gaze to meet Arthur's this time with the utmost confidence in place and only a small amount of teasing in his words.

"S-Shut up, Git," Arthur said stiffly. "Why'd you punch the frog in the face?" Arthur asked curiously even so. He honestly hadn't even known Alfred had been around when the incident had occurred and hadn't known that Alfred would show up with pudding to comfort him about it.

"Because," Alfred sighed dramatically, "I'm the hero!"

Arthur sighed in return at the should've been well expected comment of the younger. "You know that was my first kiss," Arthur said sadly as he began shoveling the contents of his third pudding cup into his awaiting mouth.

Alfred gaped openly and then glared into space in an obvious fit. "No, it wasn't," Alfred declared suddenly.

"It was to! Not everyone kisses every nice girl or boy they meet! I wanted it to be special! Now the Frog has ruined everything!" Arthur vented to Alfred. "I mean really he knew about it, too. That's why he did it, bloody—"

He was cut off suddenly by something be placed over his mouth, to be specific a Tinkerbell band aid. Arthur gave Alfred a look clearly stating: 'Are you a loon?'

"It wasn't your first," Alfred spoke slowly, clearly, and dangerously with a dark expression in place of his usual carefree expression.

Arthur stared in absolute disbelief as he ripped the band aid carefully off his lips. "What are you mad? Of course it was."

"No, I'm not mad; I'm pissed," Alfred pouted angrily as he dug through the plastic bag and pulled out the box of band aids.

"I meant crazy, you twat," Arthur spat. "What are the band aids for?" He inquired his mind flashing back to the day they met. "May I also ask why Tinkerbell?"

Alfred peeled open band aid after band aid not saying a word only pausing every once and a while to place one on Arthur's face. "Well, the Mobil didn't have any smiley face band aids or Superman band aids. Don't you like Tinkerbell or something?"

Arthur flushed at this comment. "I-It's not that I like her or anything—I mean Peter watches Peter Pan all the time, and it's not like I watch it with him because I like him or the movie and—bugger off!" Arthur ranted. He didn't like faeries… He loved them. He was not going to tell Alfred that again though, not after Alfred had claimed his disbelief in them. "Why are you placing them on my face anyway?" Arthur shrieked as he began to squirm away but also trying to avoid from splattering himself all over the ground.

"Because…Francis hurt you, and it's the hero's job to make it better."

"You say that all the time—but this doesn't change anything!"

"It does to!" Alfred chanted childishly. "Besides I'm going to make it much better!" His blue eyes shone with a certain glee. "Who would you rather have your first kiss from Francis or me?"

Arthur thought he blushed badly before. Arthur was now such a furious shade of red it could put a fire truck to shame, and the blush reached the tips of his ears and down his neck as well. "S-Stupid! What on Earth are you talking about? " He screamed as he jumped up suddenly and dangerously on top of the branch.

"Arthur," Alfred said warningly as he tried to pull the flustered Englishman back down safely into a sitting position on the branch before he killed them both.

Oh woops…. too late. The branch let out a sickening crack as it broke away from the rest of the tree and sent the two adolescents careening towards the ground and through several branches.

Arthur was surprised to not be in too much pain, and he opened his eyes slowly to see what had broken his fall, hoping that it wasn't Alfred or a small child or something else of the variety. "Oh Lord."

Alfred was splayed across the ground and his arm was bent in a very awkward position, moaning in slight pain. "Haha, I caught you!" He laughed joyously in triumph before groaning.

"Alfred! Shit, should I call someone?" Arthur panicked as he jumped off the American and brushed him off, not daring to move him yet. "Are you okay? I'm sorry!" He fussed.

"Artie, calm down, babe," Alfred chuckled as he sat up letting his arm hang off to the side.

"W-What are you doing? You could make it worse!" Arthur sat down in front of the American inspecting the damage that had befallen his dearest friend, totally ignoring the weird ass pet name that he was so unaccustomed to receiving.

"Answer my question."

"P-Pardon? Alfred, right now?" Arthur asked in panic as he was still moving closer to Alfred and trying to find what was hurt. "Does it hurt when I touch here?" Arthur asked as he poked one of Alfred's ribs.

Alfred winced slightly. "Not too much and yes, now."

"Okay. Whatever," Arthur grumbled, giving in, as he continued to poke random places on Alfred's chest watching for movements of pain. "I would rather you be my bloody first kiss over the frog any day," Arthur admitted meekly blushing faintly.

He was surprised a moment later to find a pair of lips tentatively meeting his in a soft embrace. Arthur let out a weak gasp of surprise. Arthur's eyes fluttered shut on what seemed to be their own accord, and he pushed back lightly against the lips.

When they broke apart from each other, Arthur wore a dreamy, almost sleepy, expression, and Alfred licked his lips hesitantly. "Much better, now I'm your first kiss."

"Yea—Wait Alfred it doesn't work that way, stupid," Arthur blushed horrifically as he punched Alfred's chest lightly.

Alfred just smiled as he peeled off one of the many Tinkerbell band aids littering Arthur's face. "Happy Anniversary," Alfred spoke softly and full of meaning.

Arthur coughed, stubbornly refusing to look at the American who had possibly stolen his heart so long ago.

"When we were six you agreed to let me be your personal hero… I was hoping that I could be more than that now, and I was actually planning on doing it at dinner tonight, but Francis ruined everything," Alfred continued to speak gently and began to caress the Brit's red face.

Arthur peeled off another one of the band aids and slowly placed it on Alfred's cheek and followed it with a meaningful peck to the affected area. His eyes shimmered with unshed tears of unadulterated joy. "And what would that something more be, Love?" Arthur spoke affectionately as he let his lips ghost over Alfred's. Arthur hadn't known until now that he had been waiting for this day for so many years, so many years.

"I think you remember what happens between the hero and the damsel in distress in the end of every story book," Alfred whispered huskily as he captured the Englishman's hovering lips in his own again.

"They get married and live happily ever after," Arthur chuckled as he let his lips escape Alfred's.

"Exactly!" Alfred cheered as he peppered Arthur's band aid covered face with small pecks.

"I love you..."

"I love you, too. I love you so much, Artie! That's why I'm your personal hero!" Alfred broke into obliviously obnoxious laughter. "And I'll never ever let you go!"

"Okay Okay... now we have to drive you to the Emergency room," Arthur lectured also laughing a little along with Alfred. He couldn't help it. He was just so happy.

"Awwww Artie, buzz kill much?"

"And then we can make up for lost time."

"Is that a promise?"

"I swear on smiley faced band aids and first kisses," Arthur spoke teasingly sweet as he sealed it with one last kiss on Alfred's perfect lips, perfect for Arthur.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE? They make me gleeful :DDD Oh and I may or may not edit this from time to time either to change a sentence or two or fix something grammatical. I hope it's good enough to the point where I won't look back and rewrite the whole thing... . ToT Review please. Constructive Criticism welcome. Soooo CORNY! XD<p> 


End file.
